That Should Be Me
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: Lots of things can happen when you're crushing on your best friend...but what if you're both guys? What will happen when James falls for his straight best friend Kendall? What will Kendall do? Slash Kames. dopesauce. :D slight Cargan.
1. Prom Night

**A/N: NEW STORY! :) yay! And it's…Kames! Sorry Cargan fans…well maybe there might be a little Cargan cuz I can't resist! :D lol

* * *

**

**James POV**

I slammed the door of my 1976 Camaro and stepped out into the cold weather. Today was prom night and I was picking up my date from her house. I shivered as I walked up to the porch.

To tell you the truth, I didn't want to go to prom with this girl. The person I wanted to go with wasn't even a girl. Weird, huh? I wanted to go with Kendall Knight. Captain of the hockey team and my best friend.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I looked at my reflection in one of the windows. I was wearing a simple tux, with a turquoise tie, to match my dates' dress of course. The door finally opened and an older woman answered the door.

"Oh hello there!" she said smiling at me and checking me out. "You must be James."

I chuckled and smiled. "Yes, I am." I stuck my hand out to shake. "You must be Rachael's mother."

Her mother giggled and nodded her head yes. Suddenly Rachael shoved her mother off to the side. "Ugh mom, stop embarrassing everybody."

"Hey Rachael, you look very beautiful." I said smiling.

"Cut the crap, let's just go."

"Wait, sweetie! Pictures!" Her mother yelled as she grabbed a camera out of nowhere.

Rachael rolled her eyes, but agreed to let her mother take pictures. After her mother had taken dozens of pictures, I escorted Rachael to my car, opening the door for her.

I entered through the driver's side and she looked at me annoyed. "What, no limo?"

"Did you want a limo?"

"Well, it is prom night."

"Then you should've got a different date." I smiled at her and drove to the prom. I don't know why I had asked her to the prom. Maybe, I was desperate. I shouldn't be, I 'm James freakin' Diamond!

**Kendall POV**

I arrived at the school with my date Jo. I had saved up enough money to get a limo, and she seemed to have enjoyed it. I saw James pull up in his old Camaro. He looked annoyed as his date walked ahead of him towards the school.

"James!" I yelled. He turned his attention towards me and smiled and waved. He walked toward Jo and me.

"Hey guys! You look nice!" he smiled and hugged Jo, then me.

"You look very handsome James!" Jo smiled at him.

"I try. Anyways, let's go inside. My date is getting a little impatient."

Just then, James and I got tackled by two short guys…Logan and Carlos.

"Wassup boys!" Carlos said with a big smile on his face.

James and I laughed. "Where are your dates?" I asked.

"Well, Logie didn't get one, and my date got sick…so Logan's my date!" Carlos wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder, and we all laughed.

"JAMES! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" James' date yelled. We all made our way over to her. "I swear, if you weren't so hot, I wouldn't put up with you." She said as James took her arm, and we all walked into the school.

I felt bad for James. He could've gotten a better date, but he waited until the last minute.

**James POV**

Okay, so right about now I feel like choking my date. All night all she's done is whine and complain and she doesn't even want to dance. Prom is supposed to be fun!

"Can we dance now?" I glared at her, annoyed.

"No. My feet hurt." She rolled her eyes, but I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the dance floor. "Ow! Hey!"

"Let's dance." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and soon she was cast under my charming spell.

"Mmm James, I never realized how sexy you are." She tried to lean in to kiss me, which I didn't want to do, because she is a whore and she could have some type of disease, so I grabbed a drink off of a table and "accidentally" spilled it on her. "What the fuck James!" She looked at me angrily.

I smiled slightly and said in my best sad voice, "Sorry?"

"Ugh!" She walked away angrily and sat down looking all uptight and angry. I went and sat next to her.

"I said sorry." I smiled at her but she just stood there looking straight ahead. I sighed and looked at my watch. The prom was sure to end soon, and I had to spend it with the bitchiest girl in the school.

The DJ then started talking. _"Alright you crazy kids, the night is ending and you know we gots to get some slow songs up in here. So, grab your date and get your booty to the dance floor, cuz we bouts to get romantic up in here!"_

I sighed. "Do you wanna—"

"No."

"Do you mind if I ask someone else?"

"I really don't care."

"Bitch." I mumbled as I walked away to find another girl to dance with. Then I heard it. My favoritest song in the world. The song that made me think about Kendall. My song. Back at One by Brian McKnight. You don't know how bad I wanted to push Jo off of Kendall and just twirl around with him. I mean, I loved Jo, she was a sweet girl, but she had my man.

I watched as she smiled up at him, taking in his perfection. He giggled and then she did. It was too cute, I hated it. I even saw Carlos and Logan dancing together! I mean, it was funny though. They were spinning around in circles. Those guys could always make me laugh.

I then made my way over to a corner of girls sitting down without dates. Two girls obviously thought they were hot, and the other one just sat there quietly. I knew the quiet one, she wasn't usually quiet. She was my science buddy and she would always talk and talk. She was a fun girl. I made my way over to her and extended my hand out to her.

"Camille, would you like to dance?"

She looked up, surprised and smiled. "Oh hey James! Yeah, I'd love to!"

Camille was a sweet girl. She had admitted to me that she had a crush on me and she hoped it wouldn't ruin our friendship. It didn't. Also, she was the only one that knew that I had a crush on Kendall.

We were swaying around the dance floor, when she looked up at me and frowned. "What's wrong James?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "N-nothing? Why?"

"You look really sad."

I sighed and held Camille closer. "I am."

"Is it…you know?"

"Yeah…and this prom sucked."

"I'm sorry about that Jamie."

"It's okay Camille… I just wish he felt the same way that I do."

"Maybe he does, you never know."

I smiled and started to sing along to the song and spin Camille around playfully.

"_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'cause you know you got the keys to my heart_"

She giggled. "And if he doesn't, then just sing him that and I'm sure he being falling under your spell."

I smiled. "Thanks girrrrl!"

We danced to the rest of the song in silence, but now and then I would sing along to the song, and Camille would smile.

The song finally ended, ending the prom. I looked over and saw Kendall kissing Jo. Yeah they always kiss, but I was already sad and that made me even more sad.

I sighed. "I'll see you." I said to Camille as I started to walk away. She gave me a small smile and a wave.

I wasn't controlling my legs, they just kept walking faster, and faster to my car. Then I heard my name called. I ignored it and kept walking.

"JAMES!"

Shit they're close behind.

"Dude, didn't you hear me?" I turned around and gazed into those beautiful pools of jade.

"Uh, no…I was spacing out. Sorry about that. So…why'd you call me?"

Kendall smiled. He was so cute, with those dimples and everything. "Well, Carlos and Logan are coming over to my house, and I want you to too."

I forced a smile. "Yeah, alright." I started to walk back toward my car.

"Dude, come in the limo with us."

"What about my car?"

"Just leave it there. Nothing's gonna happen to it."

I always believed every single word that came out of Kendall's mouth. "Yeah, okay." I smiled and walked back to the limo with Kendall. He opened the door and motioned for me to get in…such a gentleman.

"Where's Jo?" The only people in the limo were the driver and Carlos and Logan.

"Oh, her friends took her home. It's just us guys!" Kendall smiled again and I melted inside.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"Kendall, this limo is bitchin!"

Kendall chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. Dude wasn't prom legit!"

"Yeah man! I slow danced with Logan!" Kendall laughed and James smiled. Logan blushed.

"Oooh Logan, did you have fun with your date?" Kendall asked smirking.

"HA-HA Kendall you're so funny!" Logan said sarcastically.

James and Kendall didn't know that Logan and I were secretly dating. No one knew. Not even our parents. Not even my stuff teddy bear, "Giggles". And I told him everything.

**Kendall POV**

"I got the whole house to myself!" I yelled as I unlocked the front door and stepped in. "Dopesauce man!"

The guys pushed me down and ran into my house. James held his hand out to me, "Need some help?"

I smiled and accepted his hand. "Thanks man, anyways you want something to drink?" I said locking the door.

"You got juice boxes?" He asked chuckling.

"Actually, yes, I do." I went into the kitchen and came back with an armful of juice boxes. "Let's play a game, guys!" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Carlos opened his mouth and his eyes widened. "OH! I know where this is going! We're gonna squirt juice out of our noses!" He smiled triumphantly.

"No. Carlos. We're not doing that at all." Logan smiled at him and Carlos winked.

I looked over at James. He was staring into space again. He looked sad.

"James!"

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

" Was wrong?"

"Nothing…"

I gave him the look that said, 'I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything.'

He gave me a reassuring smile, "I'm fine K-Dawg! Let's play!"

I smiled and plopped onto the couch with James. I put all the juice boxes on the coffee table.

"Okay, so rules. The first person has to say something they have never done, and if someone else in this group has done it, you have to take a sip of the juice. Got it!"

"Yeah, and if no one takes a sip, then that person has to keep saying stuff until someone does take a sip." James added in.

"Oh! Oh! I'm first" Carlos smiled. "I have never had hair as long as James'."

James took a sip. "I have never kissed Logan."

**Logan POV**

Carlos took a sip. Shiiiit.

"YOU'VE KISSED LOGAN!" Kendall said laughing.

"Shut up Kendall!" I kicked his shin and he gave me a sad puppy face.

"I bet you liked it Logan." Kendall smirked.

"He probably kisses better than your girlfriend." I stuck my tongue out at Kendall and James started laughing.

"…Why did you guys kiss in the first place?"

"Uh…"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A Kames story's chapter has a Cargan ending. Lol :) I hope you liked it! There will be moreee Kames in the next chapter. Also, the reason I put Back at One by Brain McKnight as James' favorite song, is because I heard somewhere that James loves Brian McKnight's music…just saying haha :) Please don't forget to…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Kendall & James: **_(Singing to Gustavo)_ Please don't stay another moment. We don't wanna hear more words spoken. Walk out through the door OH LOOK IT'S OPEN! And you snore in the dark and it's freaking us out.


	2. Confused

**A/N:Sorry for taking forever to update, I've been busy! Anywayss….Oooh lets find out what Carlos and Logan are gonna say!**

**Logan POV**

"Uh…well….you see..." I licked my lips nervously.

"It was an accident!" Carlos blurted out.

"Please do explain." Kendall said smirking.

"Well it's getting late! And I think my mom wants me home by now!" I started to get up.

"Logan I called your mom, she said that you're allowed—"

"NO SHE WANTS ME HOME!" I ran out the door before I could be questioned any further.

**Carlos POV**

James and Kendall both turned to me smirking. "Well, well Carlos. Do you want to explain?"

"No, not really."

"Why not…are you…you know?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Am I what?" I cocked my head, confused.

"…Confused?"

"Yeah, I am confused." I said scratching my head.

Kendall and James both looked shocked and confused. "What?" I asked.

"Are you and Logan…together?"

I looked at him confused. Then it hit me, "OH!" I started laughing. Kendall and James looked at each other then at me. "You guys are funny, I gotta go. See you guys later." I said still laughing as I got up and left. As I walked outside Logan unexpectedly jumped out of a bush, and made me scream.

"AHHH!" I held my chest. "Oh, it's just you Logan…you scared me!"

He smiled his cute crooked smile. "I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to." He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back.

"They asked me if we were together." I whispered when we broke apart.

"What'd you say?" Logan scratched his head.

"I started laughing and told them they were funny, and then I left." I smiled triumphantly.

"Carlos! You should've just said no, oh my gosh now they are gonna start thinking stuff, and then everyone's gonna find out and—"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Don't worry Logie. No one is gonna find out." I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "Man Carlos, I love you."

I looked down shyly and smiled. "I love you too Logan."

**James POV**

"Well…that was weird." Kendall said with a funny face.

My heart started beating fast. I was alone with Kendall. He thought that Carlos and Logan kissing was weird. Maybe he didn't like gays...I mean none of us really talked about gays.

"James…dude what's wrong?"

I had been quiet and had a worried look on my face, and Kendall obviously had noticed this. "Oh…nothing."

"James I know something's wrong!" Kendall said frustrated. He had a serious look on his face which caught me off guard.

He scanned my face intimidatingly. I gulped and opened my mouth to speak but my mouth was dry.

"W-why does it matter K-Kendall?"

"Because you're my best friend and I wanna know what's wrong."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you."

His face turned hurt and he looked down. "Oh…okay then."

"Wait Kendall, no. I mean like, there are some things that I have to keep to myself."

"It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up." He mumbled.

_Kendall Knight you don't know how madly in love I am with you._ I thought. "Kendall, you know I tell you everything…its just I don't think I could tell you this."

"Try me. I would never judge you. No matter what it is. You're my best friend and I love you man. No homo."

_No homo. No homo. No homo. _It felt like it kept replaying in my head and it was ringing in my ears.

I gulped. "Kendall…have you ever liked someone who doesn't like you back?"

He smiled. "Dude, loads of times! Is this what this is all about?"

"Have you ever loved someone who didn't love you back?" My face was completely serious.

Kendall's smile faded. "Well…I'm a teenager. I don't really know if I've ever loved anyone."

I nodded. My heart was beating so hard. It hurt. My heart felt broken.

"Who do you love?" He asked quietly.

I felt a knot in my throat and I shut my eyes tight. I was about to open my mouth when there was a loud bang on the door. Kendall and I both looked to the door and Kendall got up and opened it.

"Keennnnnnyyy!" I heard a girly voice say. Kendall opened the door wider and allowed Jo and all her drunk friends into the house.

"Are you drunk?" Kendall asked Jo as she stumbled over to the couch. She giggled and fell on the floor.

"MAYBE!"

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch to leave.

"James, wait where are you going?" Kendall looked concerned.

"I'm leaving so you can take care of your drunken girlfriend." I said angrily.

Jo got off the floor and walked clumsily over to Kendall. "I wuv you Kendall!" She kissed him sloppily on the mouth.

That just got me. That disgusting drunk whore. Kissing him, like he was just nothing, but something to put her disgusting alcoholic stained lips against. I slammed the door on my way out.

As I stormed away from his house I realized something. I had to walk home. I left my car at school, because he told me to. I groaned and kicked a garden gnome on someone's lawn. I felt the hot tears falling from eyes as I walked home. Tears full of anger, jealousy, hate, sadness.

I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me, as if someone was running behind me. I turned around and saw a tall dorky blonde running towards me. Kendall.

I sighed and tried to wipe my tears.

He stopped in front of me breathing heavy. "J-ames."

I looked at him angrily. "What?"

"Why'd you leave?" He looked hurt.

"Well, I didn't want to be in the way of you and your girlfriend." I said sharply.

Kendall was taken aback . "What's your deal?"

I bit my lip and looked away from him. "Just go. Go and take care of Jo."

"She can take care of herself. But seriously man, you are acting weird. What's up with you?"

"You really don't know! Really Kendall!" I was getting angry and it was pretty evident. I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair.

"No." he said in a small voice.

**Kendall POV**

I seriously don't know what was going on with my best friend. He had been acting weird all night. I know it had to be more than the crappy prom night he had. The James I know would've just brushed it off.

He turned to me and his hazel eyes burned into mine. It was like he was scanning me. I gulped. I had never seen James like this. His hazel were filled with tears and as one escaped I brushed it away with my thumb.

"James?"

"I love you Kendall."

"What?" _Did my best friend, who is a guy, say he _loves_ me!_ "You mean like…friends right?"

A stream of tears rolled down his rosy cheeks and he shook his head no. "No, Kendall. I love you. I am in love with you."

I felt sick to my stomach. My best friend, who I had known since Pre-K, who I spent almost every day with, who knew more about me than I did, was in love with me.

The one who started liking girls before any of us. The one girls liked more than any of us. The one who I only liked as a friend and nothing more.

"James…we're friends…" my voice sounded scared.

"That's all w-we'll ever be, isn't it." His voice cracked and he looked down at his feet.

"Yes James. It is." I was a little mad, he hadn't expected me to just turn gay for him, did he? "You are my friend, this…it's just weird. How…why? I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything! Just get the hell away from me if you're so disgusted." He yelled as he pushed me to the floor. I immediately saw his face change to concern as he realized how hard he pushed me. "Kendall.. I'm sorry…are you okay?"

I got up and dusted myself off. "I'm fine."

**James POV**

I don't what was wrong with me. I just had all these emotions running through my mind and body. So, when I grabbed Kendall and kissed him, it wasn't my mind thinking, it was my body. I kissed him passionately, and he didn't kiss back. His lips were so soft and tasted like apple juice. He smelled like cologne and sweat. I pulled away and he looked disgusted.

He wiped his mouth on his hand. "What. the. hell. James!" He punched me in the jaw. It didn't hurt, because he's kinda scrawny.

I rubbed my jaw and looked at him angrily.

"I do not love you, nor will I ever love you!" He yelled angrily as he stomped away.

That hurt.

**A/N: Awww poor James! :( Tell me if you liked it! What should happen? What do you think is gonna happen? Anyways please be a kind person and…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Kendall****:** (in a squirrel voice) Come on Gustavo! It's Christmas!

**Carlos****:** (in a squirrel voice You can wear your PJs!

**James****:** (in a squirrel voice) Do it for Fiji wiji!

**Logan****:** (in a squirrel voice) You can do it Gustavo!

**Snoop Dog****:** (turns off the squirrel voice) I need to get to my grandma's house.


	3. Making Up?

**A/N: I've had half of this typed out since Christmas…I'm terrible…I'm so sorry! :( **

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I cannot believe that my best friend just kissed me. It's not right..it's so gay… it's just DISTUGING! I sighed as I walked back to my house thinking about what just happened. What did just happen? I mean James, my friend…who happens to be a guy…he kissed me! And it's not like it didn't send shivers up my spine, because it did. Ew, what am I thinking. He's a guy…I like chicks not dicks. Hell, I've got the bitches lining up…but then again so does James and he's gay. Damn my hormones for making me feel like this!

I looked up at the dark night sky glittering with stars. It reminded me of all the nights that James would stay at my house and we would get our sleeping bags and sleep in my backyard and try to find shapes in the sky. Sometimes, James would share his sleeping bag with me if I was cold or I would share with him if he had a nightmare….But we were kids then, this…it's totally different…right?

I looked back to see if James was still there. But he wasn't. He probably ran home after what I said. Why did I have to go off on him? I mean, I didn't have to tell him I loved him but…were still friends and I had promised I would be there when he needed me. But that doesn't mean I like him…okay. So don't get any ideas…

**Carlos POV**

You know that bubbly feeling you get in your stomach when you're excited or nervous or happy or all three combined. Well that's how I feel with Logan. It's like every time I'm with him, it's like the first time. I still blush and stutter and act goofy, but he doesn't seem to mind it.

We we're walking home because we wanted to have more time alone, and if we called our moms we would have to go home and not see each other until the next day, and that my friend, would be tragic!

I looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled. I then looked up at my beautiful boyfriend to see him smiling back at me.

"Why so smiley?" he asked, flashing that million dollar smile.

I chuckled and blushed. "You make me like this. Maybe if you stopped being so damn cute once in a while."

This time he giggled. "Me? Really? You're the one who's so freaking adorable."

"Stop it." I said giggling. He then wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me into a surprise kiss. I was usually the dominant one, but it didn't bother me a bit…it kinda turned me on.

I put my hand on his rosy cheek and pulled him closer to me, taking in all of him. It was getting somewhere, when I saw the lights turn on in the house that we were in front of. I quickly broke away from the kiss and dragged Logan away with me just as I heard the lady of the house yelling.

"Damn teenagers! Don't do that on my property!"

We ran through a couple of lawns, and me, being a klutz, I tripped on a sprinkler, causing it to turn on.

"Oh shit!" I got up and dusted myself off, but I looked down to see that the bottom of my pants was caught in the sprinkler. I looked up at Logan who looked very anxious. "Logan, I'm stuck." I said through gritted teeth. Logan looked around to see if anyone had heard the sprinklers go on…and big surprise, the owners of the house did.

"Shit, um let me help you." Logan knelt down and pulled at the leg of my pants, all the while water was pouring all over us. The front door of the house opened and a large man came out.

"EH! What're ya kids doing! Get out of 'ere!" He started to walk towards us with a bat in his hands. Logan screamed and ripped at my pants, setting me free.

We both ran quickly out of there laughing and soaking wet. Our wet shoes pounded against the pavement, making a squishy sound and once we were a safe distance away from the burly man's house, we sat down on the curb laughing.

"Y-You, you look funny!" Logan said laughing and shivering as he brushed my curls out of my face with his hand.

"I look funny! Well you should've seen your face!" We both started cracking up and fell back onto the sidewalk.

Once we controlled ourselves we just laid there smiling. After a few moments of silence, Logan spoke. "Even though tonight was pretty wack, I enjoyed because I was with you."

I turned my head towards him, smiling so big that my cheeks hurt. "You are too sweet. Kiss me." He leaned towards me, and we shared the most amazing kiss.

**James POV**

Fuck my life. Just fuck it. So here I am walking home because my car is at school because freaking gorgeous eyes told me to "_Just leave it there. Nothing's gonna happen to it._" Well fuck that. I get home and of course I can't find my keys! Why? Because somewhere between seeing Kendall looking absolutely adorable and telling him I love, I lost my gosh damn keys.

I stood at my front door, saying every curse word in the book. My mom had told me just before I left, _"Don't forget your keys, because I'm not getting out of bed to unlock the door."_ I sunk to the floor, back push straight against the door, knees pulled up to my chest and just cried. I was so frustrated. It was prom night. Prom! It was supposed to be amazing. But I had my heart broken, probably lost my best friend, got locked out of my house, and had to ditch my bitch of a date. I just wanted this day to be over, so I curled up on the floor, and using my jacket as a pillow, I cried myself to sleep on my doorstep.

* * *

**_Morning 4:30 am_**

I suddenly awoke as I heard the door to my house opening. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as my dad stepped out, briefcase in hand. "James, what are you doing sleeping out here? Did you just get here?"

"No dad, I…uh I didn't want to wake anyone and I forgot my keys." I bit his lip, hoping my dad wasn't cranky this morning.

"Oh get in the house kid! Get some rest!" My dad lifted me to my feet and dusted me off.

"Dad I have school, in like three hours."

"Well, try and get some sleep son. I wouldn't want you falling asleep during class again."

I smiled. "That was once."

"See you later, James." My dad waved good-bye to me as he walked to his car.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to my alarm clock. It was 7 am, school started at 7:30. If I didn't start doing my hair now, I was going to be late. I jumped out of bed…but then instead of running to the bathroom to get my Cuda Massive Hold, I just stood there and thought for a moment, _Why should I pretty myself up for someone who doesn't love me? I shouldn't…right? Right._

So instead of rushing, I walked to my closet and looked for something…comfortable. I mean, a lot of the clothes I own are really fashionable, but man…beauty does hurts. I had some jeans so tight that I'm sure a few 'seamen got lost at sea '…if you know what I mean. So I ended up wearing a black V-neck and some not so skinny, skinny jeans and some old converse. As for my hair… I just ran my hand through it. I didn't care how it looked, to be honest.

When I walked downstairs, my mom was cooking breakfast and surprisingly I had no appetite. I actually felt kind of sick to my stomach.

"Y'know James, I was kidding about not unlocking the door." I forced a smile. "How was prom, kiddo?" I shrugged. My mom took her attention away from the eggs she was cooking and frowned. "What's wrong with my baby? Are you sick?"

It was just like my mom to baby me. "Mom, I'm fine. Just really out of it." _…and heartbroken._ Just then, the doorbell rang and both my mom and I said. "I'll get it."

"No, sweetie. You sit down. Have some orange juice, I'll get it." She walked quickly to the door, her high heels clicking loudly. Moments later she came back into the kitchen. "Sweetie, its Kendall. He's here to pick you up for school." She said nonchalantly. I ground my teeth angrily.

"I'll get rid of him." I said under my breath. I walked to the doorway to see Kendall standing there looking down at his feet, unaware of my presence. "Get out." I said loudly, it must have startled him because he jumped.

"James, listen buddy—" I grabbed him roughly by the arm dragging him outside.

**Kendall POV**

"Ow, James…ow you're hurting me!" I said as he dragged me outside by the arm.

"Really! You don't like being hurt!" His hazel eyes were lighter than usual, and his usually perfectly styled hair was messy. "Because you seem to like hurting people." He said this quieter, although I could tell he was still angry…angry and…sad.

"Y-You… You kissed me! How was I supposed to react!" I threw my hands in the air. James' face fell.

"Y-You're my best friend…I didn't think that my best friend would p-punch me…when I told him that I loved him." A tear fell from James' eye and he wiped it away quickly. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"J-James…I love you too, but not the same…you're my friend…who is a guy…" He looked at me with his big beautiful sorry eyes. "…James I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around him, letting him cry on my shoulder and eventually he hugged back. His big, muscular arms securing me…making me feel…_wait._.no.. I mean…I'm not gay…don't judge me.

* * *

**A/N: It is 1 am. You're welcome. ;)**

**James**: OH their sassy, we are not good with sassy.

**Kendall**: OH! WE ARE VERY GOOD WITH SASSY!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! MY REVIEW BOX IS HUNGRY!**_

_****__**P.S While you're at it, please check out my story "Right Thru Me"**_ and review! Greatly appreciated! I love you guys!  



End file.
